Aliens and date
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: When the aliens robotize Kion and his friends, it up to him, Clifford, and Scamp to stop it. Then later Clifford and Danielle went on a date. Note, this was a collaboration from me and Lion KingxClifford fan as roleplay.


One day at the Prideland, Simba and Nala are here to make an announcement to their children.

Simba said, "Kids, can you come here for a second?"

Kion said, "Sure dad."

Kiara said, "What is it?"

Simba said, "Kids, your mother and I are deciding a family trip to Tramp house."

Kion said, "Really? Cool!"

Kiara said, "Can I bring Tifu and Zuri with us?"

Nala said, "Sure. I guess they would love to see them."

Kiara said, "Thanks!"

Kion said, "Wait, what about the Prideland? Who's gonna protected while we're gone?"

Simba said, "I asked Timon and Pumbaa to take care of it while we're gone."

Kion said, "Oh...okay."

So Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Tifu, and Zuri went to Tramp house. Soon, they made it.

Nala said, "Well, here we are."

Kion said, "Wow, this place is almost like Clifford's apartment."

Zuri said, "Meh, it not that great. It looked like a haunted house."

Kion said, "Oh, come on..."

Zuri said, "Well it is."

Nala said, "Well it does looked like a haunted house. Kind of like the one me and Emily Elizabeth went last time."

Simba said, "How was that?"

Nala said, "Crazy. Emily Elizabeth wanted to shave me."

Simba said, "Wow, if I was there I would be impressed."

Nala said, "How come?"

Simba said, "Because seeing you furless would make you even more prettier."

Nala said, "Aw."

Kion gags and said, "Gross."

Soon, Lady and Tramp came out.

Tramp said, "Hey, everyone."

Simba said, "Lady, Tramp, it nice to see you again."

Lady said, "Nice to see you, too."

Kion said, "Where's Danielle?"

Kiara said, "And where's Scamp?"

Lady said, "They went to the junkyard with Buster."

Kion said, "Can we go dad?"

Simba said, "Okay, but be careful."

So Kiara, Kion, Tifu, and Zuri went to the junkyard. Soon, they found Scamp.

Kion said, "Hey, Scamp!"

Scamp said, "Hey guys, it great to see you again."

Kiara went straight to Scamp and kiss him on the cheek.

Scamp said, "Aw...thanks."

Zuri said, "Oh brother."

Soon, Danielle came and said, "Hey Kion."

Kion said, "Danielle. It great to see you again."

Danielle said, "Great to see you too. I still love those muscles..."

Kion said, "Thanks."

Tifu said, "So, why are you all playing in the junkyard? Don't you know that is filthy."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but I still like to be wild sometime. Plus, this junkyard can be our playdate."

Kiara said, "Really?"

Scamp said, "Yep."

Soon, Angel came and said, "Hello everyone."

Zuri said, "Hey Angel."

Tifu said, "I see you and Scamp are not fighting anymore I guess."

Angel said, "Nope. We aren't."

Danielle said, "Hey Kion, want me to make your fur dirty so you don't feel so furless."

Kion said, "Awesome!"

Kiara said, "What? I just clean you up Kion. I don't want you to get dirty again."

Kion said, "Ha! You know you can't make me stay clean, sis."

Kiara said, "Oh yes I can and if you get yourself dirty, I will shave off your entire fur that your body will turn pink."

Kion said, "You did that ages ago. Do I have to remind you that you re-shave me every single morning?"

Kiara said, "Well don't remind me."

Tifu said, "Can we please stop this fight? We're here to relax."

Angel said, "And beside, I found something really cool to show you guys."

Kion said, "What is it?"

Angel said, "Follow me."

So Scamp, Angel, Danielle, Kion, Kiara, Tifu, and Zuri went to find what Angel saw. Soon, they saw something glowing.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! What is it?"

Angel said, "It looked like a green orb."

Tifu said, "Cool..."

Zuri said, "Oh no. I think I know that orb before. Daffodil told me all about it. When she saw that orb, it possibly turned her evil so if I were you I would burry it."

Angel said, "Really?"

Zuri said, "Yep."

Scamp said, "Don't worry, I'll burry it where no one will find it."

So Scamp went to burry the green orb. Soon, Collette and Annette came.

Collette said, "Hey, everyone."

Kiara said, "Hey you two. How it going?"

Collette said, "Great."

Annette said, "It been a while."

Kiara said, "Yeah..."

Collette said, "Hey Kiara, we were hoping if you could teach us how to hunt."

Kiara said, "Of course I can, but since we're in the city, we're gonna have to wait."

Tifu said, "Yeah, it was even harder to hunt when we were at Clifford apartment."

Kiara said, "Oh, you always complain about that..."

Angel said, "Who is Clifford anyway?"

Kion said, "Clifford was one of our friends back at the other city."

Danielle said, "I bet he's nice. Too bad he's not a clean freak or his friends."

Zuri said, "Actually, there is."

Scamp said, "Who?"

Kion said, "Daffodil."

Collette said, "That a flower."

Kion said, "Yes, but she is also a bunny."

Annette said, "I just hope we can meet them someday."

Kion said, "You two would get on well, trust me."

Annette said, "We might."

Soon, Buster came and said, "Hello everyone, how are you all doing?"

Danielle said, "We're doing well."

Kion said, "And I see you're still reformed."

Buster said, "Yes Kion, I'm reformed. I'm just checking up the kids and make sure they don't run into dangers."

Kiara said, "Wow, you have changed..."

Buster said, "Yeah, but I still have to be Angel girl."

Angel said, "Buster, for the last time I am not your girl."

Kiara said, "But why is that? Why would Buster called Angel his girl?"

Buster said, "Because, I'm her daughter."

Angel said, "Wait, what?"

Buster said, "Yep, it true. I'm your father."

Angel gasped and said, "But, but, how?"

Buster said, "I guess I should tell you all why. When I was a pup, I married Peg, right before she went to the pound. We both had a daughter name Angel. The problem is I still wanna be a junkyard dog, but Peg wanted to be with her family. So I gave her a choice. She chose her family. Then Angel ran away when we were fighting. So we both went looking for her. Soon, Peg was captured and was put into the pound, but I didn't know she was there. Till then, I found Angel. I didn't told her what happened to her mother. I guess I didn't want her to go there and get hurt or killed."

Angel said, "You...you wanted me safe?"

Buster said, "Yes."

Scamp said, "Hold on. Dad told me all about Peg. How come I didn't see her at the pound."

Buster said, "I don't know, but you do know what happened if a dog been to the pound for too long."

Tifu said, "Well Emily Elizabeth told us that when dogs don't have a collar or a license, they get put to sleep."

Kion said, "So she must've you know, died."

Buster said, "Yeah."

Angel said, "Well, I'm glad you told me. I didn't get to see my mom very often."

Kiara said, "I know how you feel Angel. Like our grandfather Mufasa died and we didn't get to know him a lot."

Kion said, "I can always get him to talk with you, if you want."

Angel said, "Oh that would be great Kion."

So Kion looked up and called Mufasa.

Mufasa said, "Hello, children. How may I help you?"

Kion said, "Mufasa, a girl name Angel need to look for her mom named Peg. Do you know her?"

Mufasa said, "Oh yes, I met her right after I died. Also when she died as well."

Kion said, "Oh..."

Mufasa said, "I'll go get her."

So Mufasa went to get Peg and bring her here.

Mufasa said, "Alright guys, this is Peg."

Peg said, "Hello everyone."

Buster said, "Peg? Is that you?"

Peg said, "Yep Buster."

Buster said, "Wow, long time no see."

Peg said, "And how is my daughter Angel doing?"

Angel said, "I'm doing well, Mom."

Peg said, "And I notice that you met Scamp. Did you know that I use to date his father."

Angel said, "I'm not surprised..."

Scamp said, "Wait, you went on a date with my father."

Peg said, "Yes, but then I met an even more hunky dog Buster."

Buster said, "Aw..."

Peg said, "But soon he dumped me for not picking me up from the pound."

Buster said, "I didn't know you were there. Maybe if you weren't slowing down so much."

Peg said, "Oh so that an excuse for you. Well I would've found another mate to be with if I hadn't gone to the pound."

Buster said, "If that's what you think..."

Peg said, "I would've met Simba that time."

Kion said, "What?"

Peg said, "Yep. I also had a crush on Simba as he ran away to the jungle."

Kion said, "Really?"

Peg said, "Yep."

Zuri said, "And I thought Tina was the only one."

Kion said, "I guess my dad had a lot of ways with ladies too."

Mufasa said, "Yes well anyway, we gotta go now."

Kion said, "See you later!"

Angel said, "Bye."

So Mufasa and Peg left.

Buster said, "So Angel, are you happy to see you mom again?"

Angel said, "Yes, I was."

Scamp said, "It was kind of strange that you didn't mention about being a father."

Buster said, "Yeah, I kind of forgot to do that."

Kion said, "Well anyway, what fun things can we do in the junkyard?"

Buster said, "Hmm...No shortage of ideas..."

Zuri said, "Well I'm not gonna play on some dirty junkyard."

Scamp said, "Oh come on Zuri, would it kill you to get dirty for fun."

Zuri said, "Uh, yeah!"

Annette said, "Maybe this one will change your mind."

Annette threw a dirt on Zuri face.

Zuri said, "Aah!"

Annette laughed loudly. Zuri got mad and she pick up the dirt and try to throw it at Annette, but accidently threw it at Angel.

Angel said, "Hey, Zuri what was that for?"

Zuri said, "Well it was her fault."

Angel said, "Oh yeah."

Angel picked up the dirt and try throwing it at Zuri, but accidently threw it at Kion.

Kion said, "Woo-hoo!"

Danielle said, "Angel, why did you do that for?"

Angel said, "It was an accident."

Danielle said, "Oh really."

Kion said, "Danielle it okay. I love dirt."

Danielle sighed and said, "Fine."

Buster said, "Alright, that enough. No more throwing dirts. Remember, some dirt have broken glasses and I don't want you to bleed out of them."

Kion said, "Oh..."

Soon, a UFO appeared.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! A UFO."

Collette said, "But what it doing here?"

Soon, the light came and carried Annette and Collette away.

Scamp said, "Oh no, Annette, Collette."

Then it took Zuri and Tifu.

Kion said, "Tifu, no."

Kiara said, "Zuri."

Then it took Scamp and Angel.

Kiara said, "Scamp no."

Then it took Danielle.

Kion gasped and said, "Danielle."

And last it took Kion and Kiara.

Buster gasped and said, "What is going on?"

After the UFO got them, it went back to Outer Space. Buster went back to tell Tramp and Simba about it. Meanwhile, Kion and the others somehow landed in the dungeon.

Kion said, "Where are we?"

Scamp said, "I don't know. It looked to me we're in a dungeon."

Collette said, "I bet it had something to do with that UFO."

Soon, an evil alien came.

Alien said, "Welcome aboard our spaceship."

Kion said, "Who are you?"

Alien said, "I am the evilest alien in all over the galaxy."

Angel said, "Why did you bring us here?"

Alien said, "Because you animals are going to work for me when I turn you all evil. Hehehehehehehehehee!"

Scamp said, "So what is your plan?"

Alien said, "I am going to robotize you so you can help me by turning every animals in the world into robots."

Kion said, "Oh, sure. Great plan."

Alien said, "What did you say?"

Kion said, "It a good plan. I love robots."

Alien said, "You do realize what robotize means right."

Kion said, "Uh, not exactly."

Alien said, "Being robotize means you turn into an evil robot and you obey my every command and you capture any non robots, bring them here, and we robotize them."

Kion said, "What? No!"

Danielle said, "Why would you want us to be robots?"

Alien said, "Because everyone loves robots. Especially kids. So I will give them what they wished for."

Kiara said, "You won't get away with it."

Alien said, "Ha. We will. Now, who would like to be the first animal to be robotize?"

Angel said, "None of us."

Alien said, "You have no choice, but since you got spunk, I will let you decide. Here's a quarter to decide who to go. You have twenty minute."

So the alien left.

Zuri said, "Well...We don't have a lot of time..."

Kion said, "Oh great, first I was in a cage when Zuri set a trap, then another cage when Tina made a trap, then when Clifford and Rairai were ruling the Prideland, and now this."

Kiara said, "You get into a lot of trouble, admit it."

Kion said, "Not until you admit that you didn't want to be queen after you got in trouble for going to the Outland."

Kiara said, "I know, I know..."

Annette said, "Guys we got bigger problem. We gotta get out somehow."

Kion said, "Well I can't use the roar, again metal bars."

Kiara said, "And we can't dig a tunnel cause we're in a ship."

Danielle said, "Well, what do we do, then?"

Scamp said, "I guess we have no choice for one of us to be robotize."

Annette said, "I'll do it."

Tifu said, "Oh come on Annette, really."

Annette said, "It okay, I can handle it."

Soon, the alien came and said, "Well, have you decide who to go first yet?"

Annette said, "Me."

Alien said, "Aw excellent. Guard, take her to the robotizer."

So the guard took Annette to the robotizer. When the alien pull the lever, Annette started turning into an evil robot. Soon, it was done.

Annette said, "What can I do for you sir?"

Kion said, "Oh dear."

Scamp said, "Our sister is a robot."

Alien said, "Yes, now Annette, it time for you to grab one of your other siblings and friends so they can join you as well."

Annette said, I choose Collette."

Collette gasped.

Scamp said, "Never."

Kion said, "You'll have to go through us boys if you want to catch Collette."

Alien said, "Annette, attack."

Annette said, "Yes master."

So Annette started attacking Scamp and Kion.

Kion said, "Collette, run."

Collette started running away, but Annette quickly pounce on her.

Annette said, "You won't get away!"

Collette said, "Oh no."

Annette quickly took Collette to the robotizer and turned her into a robot.

Collette said, "I am in your power."

Angel said, "Oh no."

Alien said, "Ha. Alright you two, choose your next animal."

Collette said, "I choose Tifu."

Annette said, "And Zuri."

Alien said, "Great choice. Seize them."

So Collette and Annette went after Tifu and Zuri.

Kion said, "Tifu, Zuri, run."

So Tifu and Zuri started running away, but Annette and Collette quickly pounce on them.

Tifu said, "Grr, get off of us."

Collette said, "You won't get away this time."

Zuri said, "Oh dear."

The two pups took Tifu and Zuri to the robotizer and turned them into robot.

Kion said, "Oh no not those two."

Alien said, "Excellent. Now choose your next one."

Annette and Collette said, "We choose Kiara."

Tifu and Zuri said, "And we choose Angel."

Kiara said, "No, you're not having her, or me."

Zuri said, "Oh we will."

Kion said, "Well I'm not letting you take my sister."

Scamp said, "Or my girlfriend."

Alien said, "You four, attack them."

So the four went after Kiara and Angel.

Angel said, "Uh Kiara. Should we run."

Kiara said, "Yes, RUN!"

So the two began to run away from them.

Collette said, "You won't get away!"

The four began to pounce on Angel and Kiara. Kion, Scamp, and Danielle gasped. Soon, they took Angel and Kiara to the robotizer and they soon turned into robot.

Scamp said, "Noooooo!"

Alien said, "Muwahahahahaa!"

Danielle said, "Kion, I'm scared."

Kion said, "Don't worry Danielle. I'll think of something."

Danielle said, "You sure?"

Kion said, "Of course!"

Scamp said, "Hmm, I got an idea."

Scamp whispered to Kion ears. Kion gasped and smiled evilly.

Danielle said, "Uh what are you boys up to?"

Kion said, "Danielle, can you cover your nose and mouth for a second?"

Danielle said, "Uh...okay."

Scamp said, "Alright Kion, ready."

Kion said, "Yeah."

Kion and Scamp both turned around and made a stink gas. Which cause everybody else to cough. Then Kion, Scamp, and Danielle went to the escape pod and went back to Earth.

Danielle said, "Whew, we escaped."

Scamp said, "Yeah, but our sisters, Tifu and Zuri are still robotized."

Kion said, "We can take care of that later. We need to think this through."

Danielle said, "Well we gotta tell mom and dad about this first."

Kion said, "Right."

So the three went to Tramp house. As they got in, Tramp, Lady, Simba, Nala, and Buster are tied up.

Scamp said, "What the?"

Simba said, "Son, you gotta get out of here."

Kion said, "No way."

Lady said, "You have to. Some alien guard have tied us to set a trap for you to come in."

Danielle said, "What?"

Buster said, "And they want to robotize you."

Scamp said, "Oh no."

Simba said, "Listen, go to Clifford's apartment and find out how to fix this."

Kion said, "Got it."

So Kion, Scamp, and Danielle went to Clifford's apartment. Kion knocked on the door.

Kion said, "Hello? Anyone home?"

Soon, Clifford came and said, "Hey Kion, what up?"

Kion said, "Hey Clifford, we need your help."

Clifford said, "Sure. Uh, who are these two with you?"

Kion said, "This is Scamp and Danielle."

Clifford looked at Danielle and blushed. He said, "Wow, she's gorgeous."

He went straight to her and gave her the eyebrow thing. Then he said, "Hey Danielle, nice mane you have my little princess."

Danielle said, "Aww..."

Kion said, "Hey, that my girl Clifford."

Clifford said, "You have Tifu."

Kion said, "What is it to you?"

Danielle said, "Boys, it okay. I can date both of you."

Kion said, "You can?"

Danielle said, "Yep."

Clifford and Kion said, "Alright."

Scamp said, "Uh, I hate to break this, but we got a serious problem here."

Clifford said, "So what the problem?"

Scamp said, "My other two sisters have been turned into robots."

Kion said, "And my sister, Tifu, and Zuri have been as well."

Danielle said, "And Angel."

Clifford gasped and said, "Oh no. It happened to Daffodil and Emily Elizabeth too."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Can you help us?"

Clifford said, "Hmm, I think I know how to fix this. Remember when you use the Element of Religion to fix your deadly sin."

Kion said, "Yeah."

Clifford said, "So all we have to do is reform them again and return them back to normal."

Kion said, "Yeah, but how?"

Clifford said, "Well, since they're robots we need to reverse the progress of the element. So instead of religions, we need to change it into harmony."

Kion said, "Uh...okay."

So Clifford went to the room to get the Element of Religions. When he opened the box, he gasped and screamed.

Kion said, "Clifford, what wrong?"

Clifford said, "The Element of Religions, it gone."

Kion said, "What?"

Clifford said, "It gone, see."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! Who took it?"

Scamp said, "I bet it that aliens. He knew we were gonna use the Element of Religions and that's why he took it."

Kion said, "We really need to figure this out..."

Soon, robot Daffodil came.

Daffodil said, "Hello."

Clifford gasped and said, "It robot Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Yes and I am here to turn you into robot."

Soon, Flo and Zo also came as a robot.

Clifford said, "Flo, Zo. Not you two."

Flo and Zo said, "Yes. We are robots."

Scamp said, "Clifford, I think we gotta get out of here."

Clifford said, "Right, RUN!"

So Clifford, Kion, Scamp, and Danielle quickly ran away from the robots and flee out of the city.

Kion said, "Wow...We've really got a problem now..."

Danielle said, "This isn't working guys. Our family and friends are being robotized and we have no idea how to fix this."

Scamp said, "And it doesn't look like we can find a cure for it."

Clifford said, "No, but I know someone who does."

Scamp said, "Who?"

Clifford said, "Hitler."

Scamp said, "Oh, right. Wait, isn't Hitler the evil guy who tries to control Germany?"

Kion said, "Used to be. My parents fixed him up, as strange as it sounds."

Scamp said, "Cool."

Danielle said, "Yeah, but mom and dad once told me that Jim Dear and Darling first met when they were young at Germany and that was the same time when Hitler was ruling it.

Kion said, "Really?"

Danielle said, "Yeah. If they see mom or dad, or us being friend with Hitler, they'll kick us out of the street."

Kion said, "No, they won't."

Clifford said, "And beside, we're not gonna take Hitler to your house. We just need him to help us find a way to stop the robots."

Danielle said, "Okay."

So the four went to Hitler's house.

Kion said, "Hitler, are you home?"

Hitler said, "Hello?"

Clifford said, "Hey Hitler, we need your help."

Scamp said, "An alien is turning all of our family and friends into robots."

Hitler said, "Really?"

Danielle said, "Yep and we need to find out how to stop it."

Hitler said, "Oh dear, it happened long ago when I was young."

Kion said, "It did?"

Hitler said, "Yeah and the only way to cure the robot is by kissing."

Scamp said, "Really?"

Hitler said, "Yep, kiss them right on the lip. Then the robot will turn back into that person who was robotized. Stalin, Mussolini, and I had to do that too."

Clifford said, "Wow..."

Danielle said, "So all we have to do is kiss every robots and they'll be back to the way they were."

Clifford said, "But there are too many of them. What if we miss some?"

Hitler said, "Well, missing them is one thing, but if you fail to kiss it they'll put you in the robotizer. These robots are smart."

Kion said, "Whoa..."

Scamp said, "Don't worry. We'll take care of it."

Kion said, "But first we need a plan."

Clifford said, "Hmm, I got it. Hitler and Danielle, try using your charm and ability to round up the robots and bring them here, Kion, Scamp and I will set a trap while we get ready to kiss them."

Danielle said, "Great idea."

Hitler said, "We'll do."

So they all got straight to work. Meanwhile, Hitler and Danielle are trying to find some robots.

Danielle said, "See anything yet?"

Hitler said, "Not yet Danielle. Sometime robots are hard to find."

Danielle said, "They are?"

Hitler said, "Yeah it took me almost a week to stop them when I was young."

Danielle said, "Well we gotta find them fast and I think I have another idea."

Hitler said, "That being?"

Danielle said, "I'm gonna need some makeup, a purse, perfume, and a bikini."

Hitler said, "Why?"

Danielle said, "You'll see, now buy it."

Hitler said, "Alright, fine. Sheesh."

So Hitler went to buy the stuff that Danielle ask for and came back.

Hitler said, "Here you go."

Danielle said, "Great."

So Danielle put on her makeup and spray perfume on herself. Then she put on her bikini and wore her purse around her.

Danielle said, "Well Hitler, how do I look?"

Hitler said, "Um..."

Danielle said, "You don't have to answer. Now I want you to wear the make up."

Hitler said, "Why me?"

Danielle said, "Because we need all the attraction we can get, now wear it."

Hitler said, "All right..."

So Hitler wore the same thing that Danielle just did.

Hitler said, "There, happy."

Danielle said, "Yes."

Soon, robot Emily Elizabeth and robot Tramp came.

Tramp said, "You will not stop us."

Danielle said, "Oh no, now's our chance."

Danielle and Hitler went straight to them looking cute over them.

Danielle said, "Hello there..."

Robot Emily Elizabeth and robot Tramp gazed at them smiling.

Danielle said, "Looks like it's working..."

Hitler said, "Yes."

Hitler dropped his napkin and robot Emily Elizabeth picked it up for him.

Hitler said, "Thank you."

Tramp said, "May we follow you?"

Danielle said, "Sure, but do us a favor and round up all the robots and bring them at Hitler's house."

Emily Elizabeth said, "We shall obey your command."

So the two went to get the other robots.

Danielle said, "Yes, we did it."

Hitler said, "Great, now let get back to Clifford, Kion, and Scamp to see how the trap are doing."

Danielle said, "Right."

So Hitler and Danielle went back to the house. Meanwhile, Kion, Scamp, and Clifford are just about finish with the trap.

Kion said, "Whew, we're done."

Scamp said, "Alright, now tell me, do we really need to fill the room with sticky mud?"

Clifford said, "Yep, that way they'll be stuck while we kiss them."

Kion and said, "And a good chance to get my sister paws dirty."

Clifford said, "Yeah, you like that would you."

Kion said, "Of course."

Soon, Danielle and Hitler came.

Hitler said, "Hey, guys."

Kion said, "Hey you two. Where are the robots?"

Danielle said, "They're coming."

Clifford said, "Well, what should we do to pass the time?"

Scamp said, "How about truth or dare?"

Clifford said, "Great idea. Okay Scamp, truth or dare."

Scamp said, "Truth."

Clifford said, "Is it true that you love your sisters?"

Scamp said, "In a family kind of way, yeah."

Hitler said, "Okay Kion, truth or dare."

Kion said, "Truth."

Hitler said, "Is it true that you love Danielle more than Tifu?"

Kion said, "Uh...I really don't know."

Hitler said, "Come on Kion, we won't tell."

Kion said, "But I can't decide!"

Clifford said, "Come on Kion, we're waiting."

Kion said, "Grr, fine. Yes, I love Danielle more than Tifu."

Danielle said, "Oh Kion, you're so sweet."

Danielle kissed Kion as he blushed.

Scamp said, "Alright. Hitler, truth or dare."

Hitler said, "Truth."

Scamp said, "Is it true that you were reform by Simba and Nala after you went crazy?"

Hitler said, "Yes, and I could never thank them enough."

Kion said, "Alright Clifford, truth or dare."

Clifford said, "I choose dare."

Kion said, "I dare you to dig a tunnel to the center of the Earth."

Clifford said, "Uh, okay."

Danielle said, "Wait Clifford, the center of the Earth is really hot. You could get burn."

Clifford said, "Don't worry about me."

So Clifford started digging. Soon, when he reach the bottom of the core, his paws start getting warmer.

Clifford said, "Okay, I'm coming back up."

Just then, a pile of dirt started falling onto Clifford and soon, he got stuck.

Clifford said, "Help me!"

Kion said, "Oh no, some of the dirt fell in and Clifford is still down there."

Hitler said, "Oh dear. Someone gotta save him."

Danielle said, "I'll go."

So Danielle dig her way to find Clifford. Soon, she found him.

Danielle said, "Got you. Let's go back."

Clifford said, "Danielle, thank for the save."

So the two started climbing back up.

Danielle said, "Whew. We're out..."

Clifford said, "Wow, thank Danielle."

Clifford gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Scamp said, "Alright Danielle, truth or dare?"

Danielle said, "Truth."

Scamp said, "Is it true that you tried to find me when I ran away?"

Danielle said, "We all did."

Scamp said, "Oh really, well Earth to Danielle. If you're a dog, you need to sniff your way to me."

Danielle said, "With you, that's not hard."

Scamp said, "Oh sure. If you had sniff me, you would've found me before the Fourth of July picnic."

Danielle said, "Well maybe if you hadn't ran away, then maybe we would've search work week to find you."

Scamp said, "That was two day."

Hitler said, "Alright you two, that's enough."

Kion said, "Alright, Clifford truth or dare."

Clifford said, "Truth."

Kion said, "Is it true that you like being dirty instead of a clean freak?"

Clifford said, "Of course I do. That's why I join Nala when she was ruling the Prideland."

Kion said, "Figures."

Hitler said, "Okay Danielle, truth or dare."

Danielle said, "Dare."

Hitler said, "I dare you to give Clifford a bath."

Danielle said, "Got it."

Clifford said, "Oh come on, Kion is more of a stinky animal than I am."

Kion said, "I heard that."

Danielle said, "I know Clifford, but I wanna make you look even more cuter."

Clifford said, "Oh, okay."

Hitler said, "And make it quick, the robots will be here soon."

Danielle said, "Don't worry Hitler. We'll try to finish this as quickly as possible."

So Danielle took Clifford to the bathtub.

Danielle said, "Alright Clifford, let start by washing your back."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Danielle started washing Clifford back.

Clifford said, "This is kind of nice..."

Danielle said, "Alright, now let wash your head."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Danielle washed his head.

Danielle said, "So Clifford, have you ever got wash by someone?"

Clifford said, "Yeah, only by Daffodil and Emily Elizabeth."

Danielle said, "You like it when they do it?"

Clifford said, "I love it."

Danielle said, "Aw. Okay, now it time to wash your face."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Danielle started washing Clifford face.

Clifford said, "Mmm..."

Danielle said, "Alright Clifford, now let wash your tail."

Clifford said, "Go ahead."

So Danielle washed Clifford tail.

Clifford said, "Hey Danielle, maybe after we finished stopping the robots you and I can have a date."

Danielle said, "Sure!"

So Danielle turned Clifford over and started washing his belly. Clifford started giggling.

Danielle said, "Does it tickle Clifford?"

Clifford said, "A little."

Danielle said, "Alright, now it time to rinse."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Danielle rinse Clifford and took him out and dry him off.

Clifford said, "Thanks for that."

Danielle said, "You're welcome."

So the two went back to see the others.

Scamp said, "How did it go, sis?"

Danielle said, "It great. he is now clean."

Kion said, "Wow, that was pretty good."

Hitler said, "Yeah if only Ida and I could've done that."

Danielle said, "Who?"

Hitler said, "Ida is one of my sister."

Scamp said, "We didn't know you had a sister."

Hitler said, "Well you can't know everything."

Clifford said, "Well anyway, let get back to the game. Kion, truth or dare."

Kion said, "Truth."

Clifford said, "Is it true that you never wanna take a bath?"

Kion said, "Definitely."

Scamp said, "I don't see the point Kion. I mean, I hate baths, but I still take it."

Kion said, "Nope, not me."

Soon, Hitler saw the robots coming and said, "Guys, the robots are coming."

Clifford said, "Finally..."

Scamp said, "Alright, everybody hide while the robots get into our trap."

Kion said, "Got it."

So everybody started to hide. Soon, the robots came in and as they walk through the room, they got stuck in some sticky mud.

Simba said, "We are trapped."

Lady said, "Grr, it this some sort of prank."

Scamp said, "Yes, and we are gonna fix it."

Flo said, "Look, we got intruder."

Hitler said, "Oh no you don't."

Emily Elizabeth said, "It time for you to be robotize."

Simba said, "And soon, we will conquer the world."

Kion said, "Not if we have anything to say about it."

Angel said, "And what are you five gonna do?"

Norville said, "We outnumber you."

Hitler said, "That might be true, but there is one weakness for all of you robots."

Daffodil said, "And what is that?"

So the five quickly got started and kiss every robots to turn them back to normal.

Danielle said, "Whew, it worked!"

Tramp said, "Whoa, what happened?"

Daffodil said, "Where are we?"

Kion said, "You're not gonna believe us..."

Collette said, "Of course we will."

Scamp said, "Okay well, you were all turned into robots except for me, Kion, Clifford, and Danielle. We ran to Hitler's house to find out how to fix it. The only cure is to kiss all of you."

Clifford said, "But the only way to do it is to make a trap."

Danielle said, "And we have to lure all of you in and then get stuck in sticky mud."

Kion said, "Then we all kiss you until you turned back to normal."

Jorge said, "Wow..."

Tramp said, "That is some plan."

Daffodil said, "Wait, mud. Ewww, now I have to take a bath."

Nala said, "Ha, that's what you get for turning into a robot."

Daffodil said, "Oh, sure."

Nala said, "And I think you look better in a dirty coat."

Daffodil said, "Grr, I'll show you who's dirty."

Daffodil began attacking Nala.

Daffodil said, "Ha ha ha! This is too funny to even be a fight..."

Hitler said, "Alright, no fighting in my house. Now I want everybody to help clean up the livingroom."

Simba said, "Sure thing Hitler."

So everybody started cleaning up the livingroom. Soon, it was finish.

Kion said, "There, that should do it."

Lady said, "Okay, now that the livingroom is fix, Simba, are these your other friends that we don't know about?"

Simba said, "Yes, Lady, Tramp, Annette, Collette, and Angel, this is Clifford, Daffodil, Emily Elizabeth, Flo, Zo, Jorge, and Norville."

Tramp said, "Nice to meet you all."

Daffodil said, "So, these three spaniel pups are clean freak right."

Annette said, "Yeah, we love staying clean and hate being dirty."

Daffodil said, "Great! We'll get along wonderfully!"

Nala said, "Oh brother."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Aw, those spaniel pups are so cute."

Danielle said, "Thanks!"

Tramp said, "So, you're Emily Elizabeth right. Simba told me all about you when he was a cub."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I am her."

Tramp said, "He also told me how Daffodil and Nala got into some dirt and cleaning situation."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Wanna learn more about that?"

Nala said, "Oh come on Emily Elizabeth, you don't have to tell the whole world."

Emily Elizabeth said, "And why not?"

Nala said, "Because then everybody will know that I hate bath more than anyone."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You don't make it much of a secret."

Nala said, "Well neither do you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "I enjoy teasing you about it."

Nala said, "Oh yeah. Well you're no prize yourself."

Emily Elizabeth said, "What did you say?"

Nala said, "You heard me. I said that you're no prize."

Emily Elizabeth said, "If you say anything like that again, I'll have to punish you."

Nala said, "Ha, I'm older than you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Yeah, but I'm more smarter than you."

Lady said, "Actually you two, you're both wrong. I'm more better than both of you."

Emily Elizabeth said, "You might be right..."

Nala said, "Yeah sure. Just cause your ears are nice and puffy doesn't mean you're better than us."

Lady said, "Say that again big mouth."

Hitler said, "Alright, no fighting please. It doesn't matter who's clean or dirty."

Nala said, "All right, all right."

Clifford said, "Hey Danielle, are you still up for a date?"

Danielle said, "Sure I am!"

Kion said, "What? You can't date her."

Clifford said, "Why not?"

Kion said, "Because she's my girlfriend, not yours."

Clifford said, "You have Tifu, Vitani, and Jasiri. I only have Cheri."

Kion sighed and said, "Fine, but only for tonight."

Clifford said, "Great."

Scamp said, "And here's a perfect place you can date at. Tony Spaghetti."

Clifford said, "Thanks!"

So Clifford and Danielle went to Tony Spaghetti.

Danielle said, "Mmm...I can taste it already..."

Clifford said, "That because we're here."

Clifford knocked on the door for Tony to come out and said, "Aw, what do we have here?"

Clifford said, "A new couple, it looks like!"

Tony said, "Aw. You look wonderful. What can I get for you two?"

Clifford said, "We would like a spaghetti please."

Tony said, "Spaghetti it is, then!"

So Tony went to make spaghetti. Clifford shows Danielle the seat.

Danielle said, "Thanks."

Clifford said, "You're welcome. So Danielle, is this your first time on this date?"

Danielle said, "Yep."

Clifford said, "I bet you were wanting to go on this date right."

Danielle said, "Yeah, I got jealous at Scamp, cause he got to have a mate instead of me."

Clifford said, "Well, don't worry about that."

Danielle said, "Have you ever got jealous?"

Clifford said, "No, but my sister Daffodil got jealous of me after she think Emily Elizabeth paid attention to me more than her."

Danielle said, "When was that?"

Clifford said, "Far when I was young after she adopted me, but then we started getting along."

Danielle said, "Aw, that's nice."

Clifford said, "Danielle. Will you marry me?" Clifford pulled out a wedding ring. Danielle gasped and said, "Yes, I will Clifford."

Danielle said, "Oh, thank you!"

Soon, the meal came and Tony said, "Alright you two, here are your spaghetti. Enjoy."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Danielle said, "It look delicious."

So the two began eating. After a long hour, the two went home. As they got into the house, the light were off.

Danielle said, "Uh, why are all the lights off?"

Clifford said, "I don't know."

When Clifford turn on the light, Kion was sitting there angrily.

Kion said, "How did it go?"

Clifford said, "Kion, what are you doing in the dark?"

Kion said, "Oh I was out and seeing Clifford propose to Danielle."

Danielle said, "You knew."

Kion said, "Yes and that was the worst thing that Clifford ever done."

Clifford said, "What? Why do you say that?"

Kion said, "Because you stole my girlfriend. You stole my chance to love her."

Clifford said, "Well don't blame me. Beside, you're a lion and I'm a dog."

Kion said, "So?"

Clifford said, "She and I are the same species."

Kion said, "Yeah, well I met her first."

Clifford said, "That doesn't mean you own her."

Kion said, "Oh yeah."

Danielle said, "Boys, please don't fight over me and Kion, I'm afraid that Clifford and I are more likely to be together."

Kion said, "Really?"

Danielle said, "Yep."

Kion said, "Grr, fine. I'm going to bed."

So Kion went to sleep.

Clifford said, "Man, what his problem?"

Danielle said, "It okay Clifford. Come on, let get to sleep and we'll tell the other about tomorrow."

Clifford said, "Okay."

So Clifford and Danielle went to sleep. The next morning, Clifford and Danielle woke up and went to wake up Emily Elizabeth, Lady, and Tramp.

Clifford said, "Wake up, wake up!"

Lady said, "Huh?"

Emily Elizabeth said, "Hey you two, what up?"

Danielle said, "We've got a big announcement."

Tramp said, "Oh, this I must hear."

Danielle said, "Me and Clifford are getting marry."

Lady said, "You are?"

Clifford said, "Yep."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well, that's good."

Daffodil said, "Wait, if Clifford get married, then I'm gonna have a sister in law."

Clifford said, "Yes, you will."

Scamp said, "And I'll have a brother in law. Cool."

Emily Elizabeth said, "Well then, we should probably get everything ready for the wedding."

Clifford said, "Awesome!"

Tramp said, "Come on Clifford, you and I can get things ready as boys."

Lady said, "And Danielle, you come with me to get ready too."

Danielle said, "Thanks, Mom!"

So they all went to get ready. Meanwhile, Kion was outside grumbling about Clifford and Danielle.

Kion said, "I can't believe it...She said she loved me, and now she's with him..."

Soon, Kiara came and said, "Hey Kion, what wrong?"

Kion sighed and said, "Danielle is marrying Clifford, even though she loved me..."

Kiara said, "So, it not a crime is it."

Kion said, "No, but Danielle was one of a kind for me."

Kiara said, "Well I'm sure Clifford will take good care of her."

Kion said, "I'm sure he will."

Kiara said, "Besides, you've got loads of girls."

Kion said, "Yeah, but Danielle is more prettier than Tifu, Jasiri, Vitani, and Wratani."

Kiara said, "You're fooling yourself, because she's new. You'll remember how much more you love them."

Kion said, "Oh, that might've happened to you and Kovu."

Kiara said, "What do you mean?"

Kion said, "Well dad didn't want you to date Kovu, because he's an outsider."

Kiara said, "Oh, right..."

Kion said, "Let face it, we'll never win love."

Kiara said, "Oh, yes we will."

Kion said, "You just say that cause you're a girl."

Kiara said, "No, it's true."

Kion said, "Yeah, well I'm not gonna let Clifford marry Danielle."

Kiara said, "Come on. You're too important to get dragged down into something like this."

Kion said, "Well this is different. You and I are gonna stop this wedding."

Kiara said, "Why should I do it?"

Kion said, "Because I say so."

Kiara said, "How about I refused?"

Kion said, "I don't think so. You're going to help me and if you do, I'll let you shaved me and give me bath for a week."

Kiara sighed and said, "Fine."

Kion said, "So, here is how we're going to stop them. You go to Danielle and I'll go to Clifford. Then we have to tell them that both of them are not perfect for each other and you have to say what bad things they ever done."

Kiara said, "Got it."

So Kion and Kiara went in separate ways. Meanwhile, Clifford is trying on his tuxedo for the wedding.

Clifford said, "Mmph...Too tight..."

Tramp said, "Hold still Clifford."

Clifford said, "Thanks."

Tramp said, "Wow, soon you'll be marry to Danielle. Then you'll have a father in law."

Clifford said, "Yeah. You'll be a nice one to have."

Tramp said, "Aw. Didn't you have a father?"

Clifford said, "Uh...I'm sure I do somewhere..."

Tramp said, "Well I'm sure you'll do great at the wedding."

Clifford said, "Thank you."

Soon, Kion came and said, "Hello Clifford."

Clifford said, "Oh hey Kion."

Kion said, "Clifford, can we have a talk? Just you and me."

Clifford said, "Um sure. Tramp, can you excuse us please?"

Tramp said, "Sure."

So Tramp left.

Clifford said, "What is it?"

Kion said, "You see, you don't know Danielle more than I do. Scamp told me that she use to kill five puppies."

Clifford said, "What?"

Kion said, "Yep, she a dog killer."

Clifford said, "Wow..."

Kion said, "So please, don't marry her, because she might kill you or your children."

Clifford said, "Uh...okay."

Kion said, "Thanks. Oh and if you need proof, here is the recording of her saying she want to kill your children."

Clifford said, "Uh, okay."

So Kion left. Meanwhile, Danielle was getting ready with her wedding dress.

Danielle said, "Oh, nice and snug..."

Lady said, "Wow Danielle. Soon, you'll be marry to the boy of your dream."

Danielle said, "I know..."

Soon, Kiara came and said, "Hello Danielle."

Danielle said, "Hi."

Kiara said, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Danielle said, "Sure, um mom. Can you excuse us please?"

Lady said, "Sure."

So Lady left.

Danielle said, "So Kiara, what do you wanna talk about?"

Kiara said, "Well, I don't think you should be marrying Clifford."

Danielle said, "Why not?"

Kiara said, "Well, he's a bad influence and he a sinner and a blasphemer."

Danielle said, "Really?"

Kiara said, "Yep."

Danielle said, "Wow..."

Kiara said, "And that's not all, Daffodil once told me that he burned the Bible."

Danielle gasped.

Kiara said, "So please think about it before you marry him."

Danielle said, "Okay."

So Kiara left. Kion and Kiara both rush into the livingroom and giggling.

Kion said, "Ha ha! We did it!"

Kiara said, "Yep, but I do feel bad for what we did."

Kion said, "Don't worry. All we have to do now is wait. When it time for them to do their I do's, they'll refused and Danielle will be mine, MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

Kiara said, "Uh, okay."

Kion said, "Come on, let get ready for the wedding as well."

Kiara said, "Okay."

So Kion and Kiara got ready for the wedding. Later, the wedding was just about to start. Clifford nervously got on the front of the idle with Jorge.

Jorge said, "Hey Clifford, you feeling okay."

Clifford said, "Yeah..."

Jorge said, "Don't worry, just take a deep breath and think about tummy yummy."

Clifford said, "Okay..."

Soon, Danielle came nervously as she is walking across the room. Soon, she stop at the front. Clifford and Danielle looked at each other.

Simba said, "Alright, let get on with it. Today we are here to celebrate these two love dogs who are getting marry. Soon, they will be soulmate and they will carry on throughout generation. Now Clifford, do you take Danielle to be your lovely wife?"

Danielle said, "I...uh...I..."

Simba said, "Just say yes Danielle."

Danielle said, "Um, you go first Clifford."

Clifford said, "Okay...I...I..."

Simba said, "Okay, this isn't working. Why aren't you saying I do?"

Clifford and Danielle said, "Because I don't wanna get marry to that dog."

The others gasped.

Simba said, "What? Why?"

Clifford said, "Because of what she's done."

Simba said, "What?"

Clifford said, "Danielle wanted to kill our newborn and she used to be a puppy killer."

Danielle said, "What? I didn't wanna marry him, because he's a sinner, a blasphemer, and he once burned the Bible."

Simba said, ""All right...Something's going on..."

Clifford said, "I'll tell you what going on, I'm getting marry to that killer."

Simba said, "Okay, okay, we need to talk this over."

Danielle said, "Forget it Simba. I'm not gonna marry that sinner."

Clifford said, "And I'm not gonna marry that killer. This wedding is off."

Simba said, "The choice has been made."

Lady said, "Danielle, what got in to you?"

Jorge said, "Not cool Clifford. Why?"

Clifford said, "I didn't do anything she said I did."

Danielle said, "Well I didn't do anything he said I did."

Flo said, "Wait, hold on. Who told you about this?"

Clifford and Danielle said, "Kiara and Kion."

Simba gasped and said, "Kion, Kiara, outside now."

Kion said, "But.."

Simba said, "NOW!"

So Kion and Kiara shot down and went outside with Simba.

Simba said, "Okay you two, explain yourself. Kion, you first."

Kion said, "Uh, well Kiara kind of use her diabolical plan to stop Clifford and Danielle from getting married."

Kiara said, "What? It was your idea, not mine!"

Kion said, "But you say it was a good idea."

Kiara said, "No. I tried to changed your mind."

Kion said, "How is this changing my mind?"

Simba said, "Enough, both of you. That it, from now on, you two are grounded."

Kiara said, "What? I can't be grounded. I need to practice my hunt."

Kion said, "And I need to patrols the Prideland."

Simba said, "Okay, only grounded except for patrolling, dangers, or hunting."

Kion said, "Fine."

Simba said, "Now, you two better go apologize to Clifford and Danielle."

Kiara said, "Okay..."

So Kion and Kiara went to find Clifford and Danielle. As they search the room, they couldn't find them.

Kion said, "Where are they?"

Soon, they saw a note.

Kiara said, "What does it say?"

Kion said, "Dear Kion and Kiara, since you ruined the wedding, me and Danielle are running off together on our own. We won't tell you where we're going and we will never come back, signed Clifford and Danielle."

Kiara said, "Whoa..."

Kion said, "I guess we better find them."

Kiara said, "But we don't know where they went."

Kion said, "Oh, right."

Kiara said, "I know, maybe we can use our scent to find them."

Kion said, "We're not dogs you know."

Kiara said, "Well try it anyway."

Kion said, "Whatever you say..."

So Kion tried to pick up the scent of smell from Clifford and Danielle. Soon, he started sniffing. The two quickly ran to where the scent is taking them. As they got to the meadow, the scent stop.

Kion said, "They must be here."

Kiara said, "Hmm, I don't see them. Are you sure this is the right place?"

Kion said, "It's gotta be."

Kiara said, "Maybe your nose is broken."

Kion said, "It is not."

Kiara said, "And this is pretty much your fault."

Kion said, "Me, what did I do?"

Kiara said, "Uh, you wanted to sabotage their wedding?"

Kion said, "Well maybe if you didn't tell Danielle that Clifford was a sinner and maybe blame him in a lighter way, it would've work out easily."

Kiara said, "So you're saying I screwed up?"

Kion said, "Basically."

Kiara said, "Kion, it both our faults. We both shouldn't have ruin the wedding."

Kion sighed and said, "You're right sis."

[Kion]  
Why, why did we break them apart  
it this because we're envy  
we just did the worst thing  
now what, what should we do  
and who, who do we turn to  
now everything feel so upside down

[Kiara]  
Deep down, maybe we knew  
separating our friends is cruel  
is it time to give up and cry  
if we don't of something we will die

Soon, Mufasa appeared and said, "Kids."

Kion said, "Grandpa!"

Mufasa said, "Yes, I have come here to help you with your problem."

Kiara said, "What can we do?"

Mufasa said, "What you can do is find them. Then you have to apologize and have them marry again."

Kiara said, "But we don't know where they went."

Mufasa said, "Don't give up my children. You'll find them soon, and so will I."

With that, Mufasa left.

Kion said, "We've gotta keep searching. It's the only way."

[Kiara]  
Maybe our searching is far from done  
we can't give up or doomed everyone  
so it time to look for them please  
the lions we were born to be

[Kion]  
We gotta find, Clifford and Danielle now  
We gotta find, them together maybe somehow

[Kiara]  
If we can find them then we won't worried  
now we know we'll find them please

[Kion and Kiara]  
So will we find  
so will we find  
yes, we will find

After the song end, Kiara said, "Let not give up Kion, I'm sure we'll find them."

Kion said, "I'm sure we will, too."

Soon, a paper airplane landed on Kion head.

Kion said, "Ow! What is that?"

Kiara said, "I think it a note."

Kiara grabbed the note and read it. "Dear Kion and Kiara, we have captured your friend Clifford and Danielle. If you ever wanna see them again, you must surrender your power to us. Also, surrender your home."

Kiara said, "Does it say who it's from?"

Kion said, "Well, it didn't say who it from, but it does the stamp shows the place of the Underworld."

Kiara said, "Really?"

Kion said, "Yeah, so the only theft who could've captured Clifford and Danielle must be Satan."

Kiara said, "Wow. What are we gonna do Kion? We can't give Satan our Prideland."

Kion said, "No, we can't."

Kiara said, "Clifford and Danielle are probably being torture down there."

Kion said, "We've gotta save them!"

Kiara said, "But we can't save them until we surrender the Prideland to Satan."

Kion said, "Hmm, I got an idea. We'll disguise ourselves as minions and release Clifford and Danielle and bring them back to Earth."

Kiara said, "How?"

Kion said, "Come, Rafiki had some costume at his hut."

Kiara said, "Okay..."

So Kion and Kiara went to Rafiki. Kion knocked on the door and said, "Rafiki, are you here?"

Rafiki said, "Ah, hello there you two. What can I help you with?"

Kion said, "We need something."

Rafiki said, "Ah I see. You need a potion for the cure right."

Kiara said, "No it not that."

Kion said, "We need a costume."

Rafiki said, "What?"

Kiara said, "We need a costume of a minion to save Clifford and Danielle."

Rafiki said, "Hmm, I do have those two minion costume that I had years ago."

Kion said, "Cool!"

So Rafiki went to get the minions costume. When he got them, the clothing looks really dirty.

Kion said, "Whoa."

Kiara said, "Ew, these costume looked dirty. I can't wear that."

Kion said, "Oh come on Kiara, we have to."

Kiara said, "I just took a bath after I got trapped in the mud remember."

Kion said, "We don't have a choice."

Kiara sighed and said, "Fine, but can we unleast wash the costume before putting it on."

Kion said, "If you insist."

So Kion and Kiara washed their costume and soon they put it on.

Kiara said, "Mmph...Kinda tight..."

Kion said, "Yeah, maybe if you stop eating so much then it'll probably fit right through you."

Kiara said, "Say that again baldy."

Kion said, "Who are you calling baldy missy?"

Rafiki said, "Kids, no fighting. Now, use this button to transport yourself to the Underworld."

Kion said, "Okay."

So Kion and Kiara press the button and they transport themselves to the Underworld.

Kiara said, "Wow..."

Kion said, "Okay Kiara, we have to act like minions. So if anyone ask, just do what they do."

Kiara said, "Okay."

So they started walking. As they walk, they notice something strange.

Kion said, "Hey Kiara, have you notice something strange about the Underworld?"

Kiara said, "What?"

Kion said, "Well, there sure are a lot of dogs here."

Kiara said, "I guess..."

Soon, Adam and Eve came.

Adam said, "Hello, there."

Kion said, "Adam, Eve. What are you doing here?"

Eve said, "Well, we kind of did something bad so we have to serve our punishment."

Kiara said, "So how long have you been here?"

Adam said, "Thousands of years..."

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa."

Kiara said, "Wait, how come you guys didn't turn into dogs?"

Eve said, "Oh we barely escape from our lives."

Adam said, "Yeah, two dogs are going crazy and is taking over the Underworld."

Kion said, "Wait, when you say dogs, was the one you saw was red and the other who is a spaniel right."

Adam said, "Yep and they are planning to take over the Underworld and Heaven."

Kion said, "What?"

Kiara said, "That's horrible."

Adam said, "So you gotta stop them."

Kion said, "How?"

Eve said, "We don't know, but since you know them, maybe you can talk some sense to them."

Kiara said, "We'll try."

So Kiara and Kion went to find Clifford and Danielle. Soon, they found them on a throne wearing gold metal and jewelry.

Kion said, "Hevi Kabisa! They sure went evil."

Kiara said, "Right."

So the two went toward them.

Kion said, "Clifford, Danielle."

Clifford said, "Silent, who goes there?"

Kiara said, "Guys, it us. Me and Kion."

Danielle said, "Intruder. Very well, send them to the dungeon."

Kion said, "No, please! We want to make amends!"

Clifford said, "Forget it furless cub. Take em away fellas."

So the guard took Kion and Kiara to the dungeon.

Kion said, "Oh great, this can't be happening."

Kiara said, "Um, why not?"

Kion said, "Because Clifford and Danielle went evil and now they're gonna take over the world."

Kiara said, "Obviously."

Kion said, "The world is doomed and we have lost."

Kiara said, "Don't worry Kion, we'll think of something."

Kion said, "I hope..."

Soon, they heard voices.

Kion said, "Who is that?"

Devil said, "So, I heard that Clifford and Danielle is your friend."

Kiara said, "Yeah."

Devil said, "Well, they have trapped me in here in the dungeon, because I was not evil enough."

Kiara said, "So what's gonna happen?"

Devil said, "I'm afraid that those two stole all of my power. I am now weak. Soon, they will conquer the world and turn every single humans and animals into dogs."

Kiara said, "Wow..."

Kion said, "Is there anything we can do?"

Devil said, "Well, the only way to stop it is by going back in time to before this happened."

Kiara said, "How?"

Devil said "Well as the Devil, I have the ability to travel back in time."

Kion said, "Cool!"

Devil said, "Now, the first thing you need to tell me how this happened."

Kion said, "Well, this was usually our fault in the beginning."

Devil said, "How?"

Kiara said, "Well, Clifford and Danielle were suppose to get married, but we didn't even want them too."

Kion said, "So we kind of sabotage the wedding and force the two not to be in love. That is why they ran away."

Devil said, "Interesting..."

Kiara said, "So we need to go back in time and stop us from sabotaging the wedding."

Devil said, "Well, I don't usually help good guys, but I want my Underworld back, so okay."

The Devil quickly took Kion and Kiara back in time to before they sabotage the wedding.

Kion said, "Okay, we're back. Now what do we do?"

Kiara said, "We just need to find our past selves and tell them not to ruin the wedding."

Kion said, "Got it."

Kiara said, "Okay, right now they should be outside. Come on."

So Kiara and Kion went to find their past selves. Soon, they found them.

Kion said, "Hey, guys!"

Past Kion said, "Huh? Is that...us?"

Kiara said, "Yep, and we are from the future."

Past Kiara said, "What do you want?"

Kion said, "We are here to tell you about the horrible future that happened."

Kiara said, "You see, we know that you were gonna ruin Clifford and Danielle wedding and when that happened, they will rule the Underworld, then Heaven, then Earth."

Past Kion said, "What?"

Kion said, "It's true. past me, you don't need to be upset about Danielle. You - we - have tons of girls! Knowing what I know now, I don't see why you're feeling like this."

Past Kion said, "Well, I do have so many girls."

Kiara said, "So can you two please let them get married so the future won't screw over?"

Past Kion said, "Okay..."

Kiara said, "By the way, Kion, our deal's still valid."

Kion said, "What are you talking about Kiara?"

Kiara said, "You and I made a deal. Even though I'm no longer helping, the fact that we did it - even in another timeline - means it's still valid."

Kion said, "More like invalid. I know that you have to shave me, but since we change the future, you can't make me."

Kiara said, "Too bad Kion, but a deal is a deal."

Kion said, "Oh yeah. Hey past Kiara, don't shaved past me, because when you do, he'll kill you."

Past Kiara gasped and said, "Okay, I won't shave him. I pinkie promised."

Kion said, "Ha, there you go Kiara. I change the future. So that mean you can't shave me anymore."

Kiara said, "Oh brother."

Kion said, "Well just so we're clear, you're not shaving me today or tomorrow. You can shave me next week."

Kiara said, "Hmm, okay you got a deal."

Kion said, "Thanks."

So Kion and Kiara went back to the present and they happen to land right back at their seat of the wedding.

Kiara said, "Well, here we are."

Kion said, "Yep, we did it. Now let listen to the rest of the wedding."

Simba said, "Okay Danielle, do you take Clifford to be your husband?"

Danielle said, "Yes, I do."

Simba said, "And Clifford, do you take Danielle to be your wife?"

Clifford said, "I do."

Simba said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Clifford and Danielle kissed each other while the others applauded. Clifford and Danielle walk to their car. As they got in, Kion went to Clifford and said, "Hey Clifford."

Clifford said, "Hey, bud."

Kion said, "I just wanna wish you good luck and please take good care of Danielle."

Clifford said, "I will."

So Clifford and Danielle left to their honeymoon.

Kion said, "Well Kiara, I guess we changed the past for the better."

Kiara said, "Yes, we did."

Soon, Simba came and said, "Alright kids, it time for us to head home."

Kiara said, "Aw, do we have to?"

Simba said, "Don't worry kids, we'll come back someday."

Kion said, "Well, okay."

So Simba, Tramp, Emily Elizabeth, and the others waved goodbye to each other and went home.

The End.


End file.
